Arcadia (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
Arcadia is a large, interconnected pleasure retreat: a compact mixture of idyllic hills, trees, and streams, artificially crafted as a wilderness getaway. The map itself is a re-tooled version of the original Arcadia level from BioShock for BioShock 2 Multiplayer. It is composed of five areas, all connected by a concourse where a small stream passes through. History Arcadia was created by the botanical scientists on Ryan's payroll, most notably Julie Langford. For a time Arcadia was a park for the citizens of Rapture to relax in solitude amongst the many trees and hills. Sometime before Rapture collapsed, Andrew Ryan had closed Arcadia to all but paying customers (and those who worked there), as he believed it a business providing a service, and entitled to a profit. During the Rapture Civil War, Arcadia was all but closed because of the activities of the Saturnine. Narrative What was once Rapture's playground turned into a battleground for the denizens of Rapture. Sometime at the beginning of the war, during the chaos of massacres and destruction across the city, many of the Arcadia's favorite locations were looted clean and fought over by desperate citizens, from the assortment of fine wine and brews from the Tea Garden to the Storage rooms containing supplies. At some point during the Civil War, the park was deemed unsafe for visitation and was promptly locked down and gated shut, with the growing population known as The Saturnine making its debut apparent in Rolling Hills, the same vicinity where a man had unfortunately succumbed to his death while taking in the view at the Rolling Hills look out. Meanwhile, in the Research Laboratories, Julie Langford scurries to collect her work and samples before being evacuated due to the lockdown imposed on the park, but in her rush, left a sample of the Lazarus Vector experiment behind vowing to return. Walls were lined with the infamous posters of Atlas along Arcadia Glens and other areas of the park, promoting the rebel leader's image amongst the population. Despite facing structural damages due to the effects of warfare and lack of maintenance, little to no damage was done to the park's flora as much of the vegetation grew over the walls, pathways, and ceilings of the once beautiful park. But as the war heightened, Splicers from both factions battled across Rapture, and no place was safe from destruction and death. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Tea Garden Located on the South portion of the map, the Tea Garden is Arcadia's largest open space and a favorite of visitors. It features a tearoom on a terrace overlooking a small stream. From the Garden, one can access almost every part of Arcadia. The Farmer's Market entrance, the main access to Arcadia, can be found there, but is closed off by a gate. Rolling Hills Located on the Northeast section of the map, Rolling Hills is a smooth hilly landscape. A hidden cave in there contains a small altar, a straw figurine, and astrological symbols on a wall, indicating the Saturnine used it as a meeting place. Arcadia Glens On the West and North sides of the map, Arcadia Glens is the central hub of Arcadia. From there, one can reach the Tea Garden, the Rolling Hills, the Storage area, and the Research Laboratories. It was once a tranquil setting in fairytale woods, until the Civil War made it a battleground. There is a small room near the Tea Garden with public phones, which leads to two balconies overlooking the Tea Garden and the Glens. There is a Gatherer's Garden and a Vita-Chamber in the Glens, both "Out of Order" or "Closed for the Night". Storage This place was used to store the garden tools for Arcadia's maintenance. Research Laboratories Located Northwest on the map, it was a place for botanical research in Rapture under Professor Julie Langford. Every time someone approaches the tree in the middle of the Research Laboratories some sort of green gas similar to the Lazarus Vector is released in its miniature greenhouse. General tips Big Daddy Suit Locations *Near the vending machine in the Rolling Hills. *On a balcony in the Tea Garden. *Near the stream west of the Tea Garden. *Near the machine-gun Turret at the western entrance to Storage. Turrets ;There are three Turrets, each one in one of the three major regions of the map. *A Grenade Launcher Turret in the Tea Garden, under a small balcony at the Northwest of the room. *A Grenade Launcher Turret in the Rolling Hills, on a rock at the Southeast of the main room. *A Machine Gun Turret in the Glens, near the Storage access. Vending Machines ;There are 6 vending machines. *1 in the Tea Garden. *2 in the Rolling Hills. *2 in the Glens. *1 in the Storage. Little Sister Vent ;There are 3 Little Sister vents. *2 in Arcadia Glens, 1 at the South and 1 at the Northwest. *1 in the Rolling Hills entrance. Control Points ;There are 3 control points. *1 in the Tea Garden, near the Farmer's Market's entrance. *1 in the Rolling Hills, in the middle of the main room. *1 in Arcadia Glens, on the bridge over the flooded concourse in the North of the Glens. Shortcuts and hidden passageways *There are flooded lower concourses through the level that can help you travel through the different areas, and also to set traps or to extinguish flames. **A long passage follows Arcadia Glens from the Southwest to the Northwest. **A small one connects the Glens to the Research Laboratories at the North end of the map. **Another small passage connects the Rolling Hills entrance to the Storage in the middle of the map. *There is a hidden passageway at the Southeast end of the Tea Garden. Its only access is a vent near the Farmer's Market entrance and a hole hidden by vegetation in the Garden's East wall. *There is a hidden cave at the Southeast end of the Rolling Hills. Its only access is a hole in the East wall of the Rolling Hills entrance and another behind the Grenade Launcher Turret in the main room. This cave can be useful when players need to reach the Turret safely. *There is another hidden cave in the middle of Arcadia Glens. Its only access is two breakable walls, one near the public phones and the other in the long flooded lower concourse. *There is a breakable wall in the Research Laboratories, near the flooded concourse's stairs, that leads to a small space in the wall containing two ADAM Vials, an ammo box and an EVE Hypo. *Players can use the Geyser Trap Plasmid or Leg Up Gene Tonic to jump onto the roof of the Tea Garden building and hide behind the Tea Garden sign to attack enemies with ranged weapons. With Leg Up, it is possible to jump on the trees in the Rolling Hills to access a hidden roof which can be useful for ADAM Grab and Team ADAM Grab, but the trees mask visibility. Video Gallery Concept Art and Models Arcadia concept.png|''Concept art for the'' BioShock 2 Multiplayer version of Arcadia. Arcadia Natures Beauty.jpg|''Nature's Beauty poster.'' TeaGarden Poster.png|''Tea Garden poster.'' Arcadia RollingHills Poster.png|''Rolling Hills poster.'' Safety Lab Play Poster.png|''Safety poster fund in the Research Laboratories.'' In-Game Images Bio2Multiplayer Arcadia Rolling Hills Saturnine Cave.jpg|''The Saturnine cave.'' Behind the Scenes *It is impossible for the Big Daddy to access the Saturnine cave in any way because of its size. ru:Аркадия (Карта) Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Walkthroughs Category:Arcadia